le jour d'après et les autres
by chonaku
Summary: L'Apocalypse est relative, car, objectivement, l'après est pire encore. Ce n'est pas Wolverine ou Nightcrawler qui diront le contraire. Quoique, l'avantage des jours d'après, c'est que le changement est possible, en mal comme en bien.


**Titre** : Le jour d'après

**Auteur** : Chonaku55

**Genre** : Angts, drame, quelques pointes d'humour.

**Fandom** : X-men

**Personnages** : Wolverine et Nightcrawler

**Défi**: Apocalypse, pour me_li_me_lo

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

Merci beaucoup à soleil_ambrien pour sa bêtalecture et à shakeskp pour ses conseils.

* * *

><p>En fait, l'Apocalypse est relative et contrariante au possible. Objectivement, l'après est pire encore.<p>

Au début, Logan n'a pas réalisé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils semblaient jouer au funambule, hochant quelque part entre la mort et le chaos. Les catastrophes, dans sa vie, ce n'est pas ce qui manque et il s'est fait une sorte de fierté d'y résister sans cris, sans tremblements. Ce n'est que rétrospectivement qu'il se rend compte des dégâts, qu'il prend le temps de regarder derrière lui.

Wolverine s'en souvient encore. Pas précisément cependant, comme dans un rêve. Tout est flou et soudain, il se réveille.

L'autre dégringole et s'écroule comme un acrobate le fait parfois. Il ne se rattrape pas, reste à terre.

Maintenant que Logan a tous ses souvenirs, il peut le dire sans se tromper : il n'a jamais été religieux. Il a bien essayé de prier, un soir après une bataille. Une guerre mondiale, quant à savoir laquelle, cela n'a pas d'importance. Rien ne s'est passé. Captain America et lui étaient toujours là, en première ligne, Bucky collé à son héros. La guerre, les combats, les meurtres auxquels on assiste, les massacres qu'on empêche, ceux qu'on fait. C'est la réalité et depuis longtemps, Logan a perdu foi aux miracles.

Il croit aux faits, à ce que ses sens lui permettent de voir, à ses pensées, à son instinct. En bref, tout ce qui lui a permis de survivre envers et contre tout, peu importe le sang sur les mains (de toute façon, il en aura toujours…)

L'Apocalypse, il n'en a rien à faire. La vraie, celle qui fut consignée par un illuminé dans le désert ou le mont Sinaï, pour être précis. Il y a déjà un ennemi qui se fait appeler ainsi, mieux vaut ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux. Bref, celui-là a causé suffisamment d'ennuis pour ne pas avoir l'Apocalypse chrétienne sur le dos, merci. Au revoir, on se passe de tes services, bye mon pote, on te rappellera, en attendant ne nous casse pas les boules et tire-toi.

C'est sans compter sur quelques malades, bien entendu. Des gens qui fichent le bazar, ça arrive tout les jours, c'est leur métier et à la longue on s'y fait ou on s'y perd. C'est dur de ne pas avoir de vie normale, c'est dur de résister à sauver des gens quand on ne sait faire que ça. Ça et perdre, bien entendu, mais cela fait des siècles que Wolverine est forcé à s'y habituer.

Le problème, c'est que les types en question ont voulu faire les malins, faire venir l'Apocalypse. Oh, pourquoi pas, en fait hein ? Les méchants qui se font punir, le gars qu'était mort, mais qui revient pour un règne de mille ans, le vrai combat final contre Satan, le combat du bien contre le mal, les quatre chevaliers, toutes les choses que Logan oublie, oublie…

Oh, pourquoi ne pas laisser les héros s'entretuer, c'est tellement bien. Oh, pourquoi ne pas suivre un taré dont personne n'arrivait à savoir s'il venait d'une dimension parallèle ou s'il avait eu le cerveau réduit en bouilli, ce qui devait être ennuyeux pour quelqu'un ayant le don de télépathie ? Oh, pourquoi ne pas détruire des milliers de villes, ravager quelques pays et profiter d'illuminés pour ficher le cafard aux croyants, hein ?

Tout s'est bien terminé. Presque. A peu près. Un détail à régler. Pas vraiment gros.

Mais pas vraiment petit non plus.

Avec le recul, il se dit que cela partait déjà mal. Trop de rancune, d'odeurs, d'images, de colère, de haine presque…

Jamais, jamais, plus jamais ça...

Ne me refais plus ça…

Les dégâts ont beau être nombreux, ils ont échappé au pire. Enfin, presque.

Il revoit encore les blessés et les morts, les gens qui réapparaîtront dans un mois, ceux qu'on ne reverra plus. C'est compliqué. Tout est compliqué dans leur vie, souvent. Il revoie encore les cassures, le soleil qui se couche en jetant une vague pourpre sur ce qui ne ressemble même plus à un champ de bataille. Les cris et les pleurs, les combats, les coups, l'attente.

Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire de plus Logan, qu'ils ont dit, qu'ils disent tous encore maintenant. Il les envoie bouler, pas besoin de leurs phrases téléphonées, même s'il sait pertinemment que c'est vrai, même s'il sait que c'est leur faire un peu mal de se braquer comme ça, de rien voir, que dalle. Les images qu'il a dans la tête l'aveuglent trop pour ça, même quand il pénètre dans l'hôpital.

C'est une redondance fatale, quelque chose qui se rapproche du masochisme. Il se repasse la scène encore et encore. Ça le hante, ça le rend fou, il ne peut s'empêcher de le faire. Il est en colère, une colère qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

Jamais l'autre n'a fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, d'aussi déraisonnable, d'aussi tout simplement suicidaire, d'aussi…D'aussi lui quelque part.

Pendant une fraction de seconde il a eu Nightcrawler dans son champ de vision. Il y a eu les mouvements, le fragment de regard jaune, ce quelque chose en lui qui hurle lorsque finalement Kurt tombe et ne se relève pas, ne se rattrape pas. Le reste, c'est le cri d'un animal.

Le monde a failli partir en vrille. Certaines parties sont en morceaux, mais c'est rattrapable.

Kurt a failli mourir. Il est seulement hors-service, il va certainement s'en remettre.

Logan va lui casser la gueule.

Une partie de son monde a failli exploser, il y a quelques jours de cela.

Comme après un retour de mission, il y a si longtemps que ça. Scott et Emma qui arrivent, lui derrière Psylocke et Colossus. L'odeur de souffre, l'odeur de mort.

L'elfe.

* * *

><p>« Tu l'as tuée. »<p>

Les yeux de Kurt sont froids. Ils s'attardent sur son visage tendu. Le corps de Logan a fini depuis longtemps de cicatriser tandis que Kurt commence à peine à se remettre des blessures. Logan préfère venir directement au but.

« Ouais. »

Il sait que cette discussion va mal tourner, que quelque chose va se briser, là maintenant. Il ne veut rien faire pour tout stopper, lui aussi à des choses à dire.

« Elle le méritait. Tout ce que cette salope a fait… Elfe, elle a failli tous nous tuer.

- C'était ma mère… Wolverine. » répond sèchement l'x-man. Logan essaie de ne pas faire attention à l'utilisation de son nom de code.

- Rien à foutre. »

Pendant un instant, le visage de Kurt hésite entre le choc et la fureur. Les poings se serrent et Logan sait pertinemment que si l'elfe n'était pas aussi faible, s'il n'était pas étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, il se serait immédiatement levé, comme un chat qu'on trempe dans l'eau froide. C'est exactement l'effet que veut lui faire Logan : une douche froide pour lui remettre les idées en place. C'est pour ça qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux, en ne s'asseyant même pas sur la chaise mise à disposition des visiteurs. Non, pas besoin. Il a encore sur lui et sa veste brune l'odeur de la bière. Kurt, lui, a la saveur métallique des médicaments.

« Tu as dit la même chose à Rogue ? » demande calmement Kurt. Sans en avoir l'air, avec seulement une nuance froide.

-… Oui. »

Un instant, Logan s'en veut presque de n'avoir aucun regret. Il se souvient encore de la poursuite, du reste du travail, du canal sombre. Mystique ne mérite que ça, il en est fermement convaincu. Sans elle, l'assaut des Vengeurs aurait réussi dès la première fois. Ils n'auraient pas eu de blessé, pas eu besoin d'un téléporteur. Kurt n'aurait pas prétexté son double d'une dimension parallèle pour rester avec lui. Il n'aurait pas été avec Logan, n'aurait pas tout découvert sur le tas par une Rachel possédée par un mage. Il n'aurait pas eu à lui prendre son sabre…

Il ne serait pas dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Et Daken, tu l'as tué, lui ? »

Logan avale difficilement sa salive. Sa gorge est serrée. Il se souvient encore des yeux grands ouverts, de la force qu'il sent, des griffes qui passent près de son visage. De la certitude que cela tournera mal. Un jour, prochainement…

« Non. C'est mon fils, aussi fou soit-il. »

C'est l'exacte vérité, celle qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire. Daken est son fils naturel, même griffes que lui, même facteur auto-guérisseur et une rage, une colère qui le détruit. On l'a élevé comme ça, il n'a jamais eu le choix. Quelque part, Logan se sent responsable. Kurt n'a jamais été coupable des agissements d'une mère qui l'a abandonné à la naissance. Wolverine sent le grondement, voit la colère dans le regard jaune. Pourtant, la voix reste calme, comme si tout était normal.

« Je vois. »

L'intonation est sèche, il y a des mots que Kurt tait, pour mieux les dire plus tard. Les siens, Logan ne veut pas les garder.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Des excuses ? » interroge brusquement Kurt.

« Non. Loin de là.

- Je pensais que cela se faisait après avoir tué la mère de quelqu'un. »

'Ce n'est pas ta mère !'veut hurler Logan. 'Ce n'est qu'une femme qui t'a abandonné à la naissance, d'une traîtresse qui change de forme comme de camp, elle n'a rien à voir avec toi, rien !'

Rien, c'est exactement ce que fait Logan durant un laps de temps de quelques secondes.

Puis il grogne.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit à un type qui se prend les coups que l'autre peut encaisser, hein ? Bon sang, Kurt, j'ai un facteur auto-guérisseur, des os en métal et des griffes, tu n'avais qu'une putain d'épée de merde et ton pouvoir. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu as failli te faire tuer pour un type qui est quasiment invincible. Quelle folie t'a pris, tu peux me dire au moins ? »

Pendant un laps de temps d'une seconde et demie, Kurt ne répond pas, se contentant de le regarder fixement, sans lever la tête. Sa fourrure bleue et ses mèches brunes en bataille contrastent furieusement avec le blanc cassé des murs, le blanc terne des bandages, celui éclatant des couvertures. Pendant un instant, Logan le revoit tour à tour son ami dans le coma ou étendu sur le sol rocailleux d'une foutue ile, livide. Wolverine se renfrogne davantage.

« Je n'en sais rien, Wolverine, rien du tout. C'est comme ça, c'est… »

Il s'arrête, détourne le regard, ferme les yeux, mi-clos. Sans doute pense-il à autre chose, peut-être lui aussi se souvient. De ce bras qui plonge dans son corps, de son souffle qui n'arrive plus à venir, des ténèbres qui l'entourent. Ils n'ont jamais parlé des sentiments de Kurt concernant son retour, n'ont jamais voulu reparler de ce qui s'est passé avant, du sacrifice de l'elfe, de ce qui avait eu après.

Probablement auraient-ils dû, mais il est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

« Ton corps qui a bougé tout seul ? Tu te fiches de moi là ? » rabroue Logan. Il revoie encore le corps, ainsi que toutes les fois où Kurt a risqué sa vie. Il ne s'est jamais mis entre un adversaire et lui, jamais. Et lui qui n'a rien vu faire sur le moment…

Il doit se calmer, au risque de devenir violent. Il veut simplement parler, pas étrangler, pas blesser, pas donner un coup final à une amitié abîmée. Une amitié à laquelle il tient profondément, sentiment qu'il sait réciproque. C'est sans doute ça le pire. Pendant un instant, Nightcrawler parait perdu, non plus comme l'homme qu'il a appris à connaitre, l'ami des beuveries et des discussions philosophiques. Non. Ses traits sont tendus, son regard incertain et les mots se précipitent hors de lui, d'un coup.

« Je te dis que je n'en sais rien ! Je…je…

-Tu m'as dit d'aller me faire foutre, mais toi, tu t'es précipité vers l'ennemi qui me voulait, moi. Pas toi, moi ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! »

Si Kurt s'était tenu debout, Logan aurait tenu son col, l'aurait obligé à se baisser, à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Là, Kurt est allongé et c'est Logan qui baisse la tête, hausse la voix de colère et serre les poings. Sans doute les ongles perceront-ils la chair à un moment ou un autre. Son pouvoir le guérira, comme d'habitude. Kurt, lui, n'a rien.

« Bien, la prochaine fois, je regarderais l'ennemi te découper en tranches en mangeant du pop-corn, ce sera certainement moins douloureux. Enfin, si je suis encore en Amérique… »

Si le ton taquin le perturbe un temps, c'est l'idée derrière les derniers mots qui le marque. Si je suis encore là…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

La question est plus crachée que posée, il est encore dans son élan d'avant, encore dans ce qu'il voulait faire.

« J'ai l'intention de partir. »

Les mots sont clairs, hein ? Parfaitement. Trop.

Comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

« Quoi, mais…pourquoi ? »

Il pourrait essayer de se rappeler, d'analyser ses conversations avec l'elfe depuis son retour, de reconnaitre dans les regards parfois fuyants ce qu'il n'a pas voulu voir. Revoir Kurt, Nightcrawler, son meilleur ami de retour après presque un an d'attente fut un mélange de joie et de soulagement pour Logan. Il était heureux, son ami était revenu et putain, qu'est ce qu'il était heureux d'avoir Kurt là, avec lui. Kitty avait résolu ses problèmes, Logan avait veillé à tenir Piotr éloigné de tout possible sacrifice héroïque à tendance suicidaire, X-23 de toute influence néfaste et le reste, il a gardé un œil, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Ce fut un peu comme si sa famille était réunie. Entièrement.

Presque un miracle.

Logan aurait vraiment dû se méfier. C'est fourbe, un miracle. Illusoire. Kurt ne se fait pas prier pour enfoncer le clou. Oh non.

« J'ai besoin d'espace, je refuse de me laisser enfermer. J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus et dès que je sors de l'hôpital, je pars. »

Il insiste sur le dernier mot, le prononçant avec lenteur et calme. C'est une décision réfléchie ou plutôt, et pire, une idée qu'il a depuis longtemps. Logan déglutit, se sent un peu lourd. Est-il fautif ? Il a mis en place un commando pour se débarrasser des menaces avant qu'elles ne viennent, certes, il a tué, mais ce n'est pas comme si Kurt n'est pas au courant de ça depuis les premiers jours. Il est un tueur, il ne l'a jamais caché.

Logan réfléchit, se souvient des regards tristes parfois, des prières plus fréquentes que d'ordinaire. La réponse serait-elle là ? Kurt subirait-il une crise de foi comme il en a connu il y a longtemps ? Chercherait-il des réponses ou au contraire, ne voudrait-il rien voir ? Que voient les morts ? Logan ne l'a jamais su, n'a pas voulu savoir. L'elfe vivant, il n'avait que ça qu'il voulait voir.

« Tu fuis. »

Il l'a fait une fois, une coupure de six mois et quelques, il en est revenu avec une soutane de prêtre, un nouveau costume d'x-man jaune-gris, loin du noir et rouge habituel et un regard parfois triste, mélancolique. Cherchant des réponses, il n'en a pas trouvé, ou si, mais au fond des cauchemars, tout au bout de l'enfer. Une période que Logan n'aime pas se rappeler. Kurt encore moins.

« Non, je pars. Je quitte l'ile, Utopia n'est rien pour moi. Quand j'étais petit, si je voulais de l'air, je n'avais qu'à ouvrir la porte de la roulotte et grimper à un arbre. Là, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une roulotte échouée dans une mer. Ce qui est la réalité. Utopia, n'est que ça. Pas un sanctuaire, pas une ile près de San Francisco. Une roulotte, presque un tombeau. »

Il joue sur les mots, essaye d'argumenter et s'il n'était pas allongé, Logan hurlerait plus fort encore. Là, sa voix est basse, sourde.

« Tu fuis, encore et encore, _Nightcrawler_. »

Kurt ne cille pas.

« Non. »

Logan n'en démord pas.

« Si. »

Il ne veut pas qu'il parte pour mieux se faire manipuler. Il ne comprend pas son envie de partir, mais sait parfaitement que vouloir le garder est à la limite de l'égoïsme. Rien à faire.

« En quoi est-ce fuir que de vouloir être libre ? Tu es toujours en train de squatter les équipes, tu es dans les Vengeurs le mardi et le mercredi, les X-men le jeudi et le vendredi, X-force en cachette et le reste du temps est dédié à des aventures en solitaire. Ça suffit, tu n'es pas le seul qui a besoin d'air, Logan, loin de là. Ça fait des années que je regrette le bon temps des X-men et l'heure est venue pour moi d'avancer. »

Un soupir qui coupe le silence.

« Des gens ont besoin de toi sur Utopia… »

Pas seulement comme téléporteur, mais comme ami, combattant, frère, professeur aussi. Utopia n'est pas réellement une maison pour Wolverine. C'est juste que tout les membres des X-men sont là, ou presque…

« Et je leur dirais aimablement la phrase que nous avons dites lorsqu'on a bien vu que les hommes courraient un risque et qu'on a agis comme des crétins d'illuminés isolationnistes : allez-vous faire voir. Du reste, je ne suis pas le seul téléporteur et Pixie a su prouver sa valeur. »

Une fillette-fée rose qui agit encore comme une enfant, qui avant de savoir se téléporter jetait de la poudre ?

Illyana, Logan aurait accepté, à la limite. Quoiqu'elle soit mal en point.

Le double du monde crée par Apocalypse, c'est de la triche. Pure et simple, puisque c'est Kurt lui-même avec des méthodes plus radicales, mais cela reste Kurt (peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'a pas dit…)

Pixie, par contre, c'est se foutre de lui.

Logan avale sa salive avant de répondre, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Le regard que voit Nightcrawler est noir.

« C'est une gamine, Nightcrawler, elle ne pourra jamais te remplacer bon sang ! »

Ose seulement dire le contraire et tu verras…

« C'est une x-woman et elle a toujours montré plus de maîtrise que moi pour la téléportation. »

Rester. Calme. Si cela se trouve, il le fait exprès.

La probabilité est très forte, en tout cas.

« Elle ne sait pas combattre. Ou pas très bien. »

Un sourire ironique déforme le visage bleu.

« Elle ne sait pas non plus épingler son meilleur ami au mur avec son propre sabre pour qu'il arrête de bouger et ensuite porter le coup de grâce à l'ennemi commun.

- Je tu… n'avais pas le choix. J'étais… presque fou. Sans doute t'aurais-je…

- Qui t'a dit que je ne l'avais pas ? On a toujours le choix. » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui ne lui ressemble pas. Logan ne comprend pas, un coup au cœur se fait sentir, un peu comme un mélange de douche froide et de coup de poing. A défaut, peut-être aurait il préféré recevoir un autre coup de sabre. En lui-même, le coup ne lui a pas fait mal au cœur, seulement à la chair.

« Tu as tué ma mère, tu as tué des gens, beaucoup. Tu as formé une équipe de tueurs, d'exécuteurs, d'assassins. Rien ne pourra changer ça. Tu as tué ma mère. La femme qui m'a élevé est disparue. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma sœur et j'étouffe à Utopia. »

Une pause comme un autre coup, plus silencieux, douloureux aussi, sans aucun doute. Ne pas se rappeler du bon vieux temps, celui où Mariko vivait encore, où les x-men c'était risquer de se faire tuer à chaque seconde, mais où les fous rires n'étaient pas rares. Où pour mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de l'elfe et le consoler en même temps, il suffisait simplement d'une discussion dans un bar.

Là, Mariko est morte depuis des années (c'est sa faute).

Là, quelque chose s'est brisé, sans que Logan sache où, sache comment exactement.

Tout est devenu si compliqué…

« Je ne veux plus être avec vous. » tonne Kurt et Logan entend _je ne veux plus être avec toi_.

« Ma place n'est plus chez les x-men. Ou alors, les x-men n'ont plus de place pour moi. De plus, j'ai failli oublier, mais il y a mon double là-bas. Il pourra me remplacer….»

Aux derniers mots, Wolverine grimace, serait presque près à hurler définitivement sur Nightcrawler, à lui coller quelques gifles au passage, lui martelant des « N'y compte même pas ! » jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le message. Quelque chose dans le regard et la voix l'en empêche, de la détermination, du calme, de la fatalité. C'est un discours préparé. Une chose que sans doute son ami meurt d'envie de lui dire depuis quelques temps.

Logan n'a rien vu venir.

Le sabre dans sa chair aurait été moins douloureux, vraiment.

« Où iras-tu… en Allemagne ? » demande-il pour garder contenance.

Il a envie d'hurler.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je m'en sortirais bien tout seul.

- Si j'avais su que tu m'en voulais tant que ça, je ne serais jamais venu t'embêter…

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne suis même pas en colère… » nuance Kurt d'un ton tout à fait neutre, l'air presque détendu. Aucun des deux ne l'est, Logan le sent. Encore allongé, Kurt continue.

« Je suis déçu, Wolverine, vraiment déçu. Je te… je ne sais pas. »

Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une impression, mais la tonalité de la voix parait moins dure. Les yeux sont un peu dans le vague, comme si quelque chose vient de revenir à son propriétaire. Logan pense aussi à la fatigue. Mine de rien, ce genre de discussion n'a pas sa place dans un hôpital. Pourtant, Logan persiste. Oui, il est irrécupérable.

« Tu pensais que je changerais. Que je cesserais d'être une machine à tuer.

- Non, puisque que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme tel. »

_Le seul à ne jamais m'avoir vu comme un animal._

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'esquisse d'un sourire serait apparue. Pas là. Il demeure sombre, renfrogné. Il sent encore le regard horrifié braqué sur lui, cette interrogation qui ne se dit pas, mais qui se lit sur le regard, les mots qui viennent qu'avec retard, vide de sens. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, plus rien. L'ambiance est lourde entre eux deux, comme les regards.

« Et toi, tu te vois comme ça ? »

Une question. Il faut une réponse.

Pendant des années, il a lutté contre son côté animal, la sauvagerie en lui, ce qui le rendait fou. Littéralement. Maintenant, il a fait des choses, laissé faire des choses. Parfois, le doute l'assaille, même s'il pense n'avoir pas le choix. Après tout, il est Wolverine. Ce qu'il fait n'est pas toujours bien ou juste, loin de là.

« Je… ne sais pas.

- Et maintenant, c'est qui de nous deux qui fuis. Hein, Logan ?

- Oh, ça va. »

Il s'assied, brusquement, croise et décroise les mains, regarde le sol.

« Ça manque de bière cet endroit.

-C'est vrai. Les médecins disent que ce n'est pas bon pour ce que j'ai.

-Mouais, s'ils disent ça.

- Heureusement, on m'a permis de lire… »

« Kurt, à propos de Mystique… » commence-il. Il n'a pas envie de redémarrer une dispute, seulement celle de dire, d'exprimer. « Je dirais pas que je regrette. Tu le sais comme moi, cette garce a fait beaucoup de mal. Si cela n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été un autre. Et je…, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est comme ça. T'as été blessé à cause d'elle, tout a foiré, même Rogue me l'a dit, même Rogue. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Je suis heureux qu'elle soit morte. Vraiment.

- Ravi que la mort d'un des rares membres de ma famille te rende heureux.

-Bon, tu me laisses finir, s'il te plaît ? Merci. » grogne encore une fois Wolverine. Kurt n'en a certainement rien à faire, car il attend un peu, juste un peu avant de se crisper.

« Alors… ? »

Une impatience dans la voix.

Logan se sent comme sur le point de faire une déclaration embarrassante, avec la bouche sèche et les mots qui boudent. Il déteste ça.

« Pardon de t'avoir blessé…

- Je…

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser finir, tu comprends ou quoi ? Bon, je… peux comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir un membre de sa famille assez atteint.

- Bel euphémisme pour un fils qui tue et manipule à tout va.

- … Si tu me laissais finir, ce serait déjà bien. Merci. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles l'aider, d'une certaine façon. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu puisses te sentir responsable. Bon sang, Kurt, ta mère t'a abandonné à la naissance, elle ne porte aucun intérêt vis-à-vis de ton sort, ce n'est pas une mère, pas pour toi. Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle. Moi, j'ai un lien avec Daken parce que c'est mon fils. C'est une part de responsabilité.

- C'est pour ça que tu le laisses sévir. »

Pas de trace de chaleur ou d'amertume dans le ton, seulement un constat.

La gorge est plus sèche et il scrute les yeux jaunes d'un air grave.

« C'est pour ça que je veux trouver un moyen de le sauver.

- Terminons cette conversation, elle me donne la nausée.

- D'accord. »

Silence. Un soupir et il se lève. Kurt reste allongé, le suivant du regard. Dès qu'il sera debout, Logan ne pourra sans doute plus le voir avant pas mal de temps.

« Si tu pars…

- Quand je partirai… »

_Tu me manqueras_, mais quelque chose bloque. Il avale difficilement sa salive. Pourtant, Kurt semble comprendre. De travers toutefois.

« Il te restera toujours mon clone. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne que tu ne sois pas avec lui. Après tout, il partage ta vision des choses, il n'aime pas les églises, adore se téléporter en emportant les têtes des gens avec lui, boit autant que moi, jure comme toi. Non vraiment, tu dois sacrement l'aimer. »

« Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de lui.

- Non. Réaliste. Remplaçable. Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux, hein ?

- Oh mon Dieu… »

Il recule tandis que Kurt reste toujours autant sérieux, autant inébranlable.

Ils connaissent beaucoup de monde et c'est le cas de le dire, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, c'est sans doute normal. Logan est habitué à vadrouiller avec pas mal de gens, c'est ce que Drake a appelé une fois ses efforts pour se sociabiliser un minimum.

Pourtant, jamais, au grand jamais Kurt n'a montré le moindre signe de jalousie, ne s'est jamais prétendu remplaçable. De plus, curieusement, il s'entend plutôt bien avec son double.

Alors, pourquoi… ?

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas remplaçable, personne ne l'est. Pourquoi le serais-tu simplement parce que ton double squatte dans notre dimension ? Ben, rassure-toi, il y a des choses que j'ai fait avec toi, que j'ai envie de faire avec toi, que je ne ferais pas avec lui. Mon meilleur ami n'est pas lui, mais toi !

- Oui, bien entendu. Quelles sont ces choses que tu as envie de faire avec moi et que tu ne feras pas avec lui ? Dis-moi, aller à l'église et je m'en fiche si je dois me blesser, mais je t'en colle une.

- Non. Pas ça effectivement. »

Il s'approche, baisse la tête, regarde Kurt droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Devant le silence de Logan, Kurt attend, questionne du regard, fronce les sourcils (se pourrait- il… ?) et finalement, il dit :

« Alors quoi ?

- Devine et je t'offre une bière à ta sortie d'hôpital. »

Il veut esquiver la question, pas mentir, mais pas aborder ça maintenant.

« … Wolverine, si c'est pour te payer ma tête, tu peux t'en aller. Ces jeux là sont pour des amis qui peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre sans se faire mal.

« Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi.

- Menteur.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Mais je ne veux pas m'engager sur ce terrain-là.

- Très bien. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te pardonne ?

- C'est impossible, hein ?

- Laisse-moi me reposer, me calmer, arrête de tuer et de m'énerver. Peut-être qu'après… » Une pause, comme une réflexion, les yeux dorés se plissent un instant, on dirait qu'il récite une prière, mais Logan sait que c'est faux. « Non, en fait non. Je ne vais pas commencer à te mentir, je n'en sais absolument rien. Je veux juste que tu partes. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

On dirait presque une mauvaise farce, une mauvaise scène télévisée.

Maintenant, il a presque l'impression de comprendre Northstar quand Drake l'a repoussé, mais ce n'est pas ça, pas exactement. Déjà Kurt n'est pas un idiot à la grosse tête, ce qu'est légèrement Iceman. Ensuite, entre les deux précédemment mentionnés, il s'agit plus d'un rejet pur et simple. Aucun des deux partis n'a vraiment souffert. Sans doute un peu Northstar, mais il a rapidement été voir ailleurs.

Eux, cela prend plus la forme d'un schisme.

« C'est presque comme si on divorçait.

- Dans ce cas, je veux la garde définitive de Kitty. Point. »

Un sourire étire ses lèvres bleues et Logan peut voir l'espèce d'un instant la blancheur d'un croc ou deux. Cependant, le sourire est un brin factice et tombe très vite. Il n'a pas le temps d'être déçu ou de le regretter, seulement celui de répondre.

« Elle est majeure, cela ne compte pas.

- Même. Et je veux une pension alimentaire.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Je veux que tu dissolves x-force, ta chère équipe d'exécuteurs.

- … Jamais. Tant qu'il y aura un risque, je te le dis, jamais.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Si tu le dis. »

Il n'a pas la force de continuer. Il se détourne, pas la peine de répliquer. Le vide s'insinue en lui. Rien à foutre.

« Au fait, pour la bière. Oublie. Je n'en veux plus.

-'Kay… » répond sans état d'âme Logan.

Il ferme la porte d'un coup sec, ne se retourne pas. Il entend à peine le 'au revoir'.


End file.
